


Party for Two

by m7storyteller



Category: Angel: the Series, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for Two

With a tug of his fingers, the fragile strap that held her dress up snapped in two, making the red material slither down to her waist. Having bared her from the waist up, he took his fill, raking his eyes over her as his hands cupped and tested the weight of her full breasts. She softly whimpered as he stroked his thumbs over her nipples, turning them into hard little peaks, as they flushed with arousal.

It had been a long time since she had wanted someone as much as she wanted him, to feel his hands on her body, to feel wanted and desired. And she could feel the hard proof of his want and desire as it pressed tightly against her belly, as he began to kiss her once more, eating at her mouth like it was going to be his last meal. She kissed him right back, her tongue finding his, his hands not leaving her breasts as he continued to tease her with feather light touches, increasing the arousal that was growing between her thighs.

He smiled when he heard the sound of protest she made when he moved his hands from her breasts, only to hear the murmur of approval as he slid them up underneath her dress, seeking and finding the scrap of lace that covered her, barely. They gave away with the smallest amount of force necessary, and he let them fall to the floor, before covering her mound with his hand, the heat coming from there making him want her more than he had when she arrived at the museum. He wanted to take her there, with her back pressed against the mirror, naked from the waist up, the skirt of her dress hiked up around her thighs. The logical part of him knew it would be wrong, but the logical part of him had taken a backseat to the man who just wanted to be inside of her, to bury himself in her wet heat until they couldn't move.

With his middle finger, he parted her damp folds, and found her clit. He teased the tender bundle with the tip of his fingers as he continued to kiss her, swallowing her gasps as he moved his finger from her clit and into her opening, where she wet and ready. She jerked at the contact, as his finger slid up into her, thrusting it in and out of her as he brought his free hand up to cup one of her breasts again. The way he was fingering her, to the brush of his thumb over her nipple, was almost too much, and she wanted more. More touching, and more of him. She reached for his belt, working it loose before unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. She slid her hand inside his pants, and found his cock, just as hard as she knew it would be. With a practiced motion, she stroked him from base to tip and back again, looking at him, "Inside me, now."

They both groaned as he began to move inside her, the tip of his cock stretching her to fit around him. Once he was inside, he waited, wanting to remember how wet she was for him before he began to move, his hands on her hips, holding her still for his thrusts. One hand moved from her hip back between her legs, finding her clit again, making her squirm, "You feel so damn good."

"So do you.", she said between kisses, her hands reaching around in his pants to grab at his ass, pulling him closer, her nails digging into his skin. She knew she was getting close with every thrust of his cock in and out of her, and with a small cry, she tipped her head back as she shuddered, her body still squeezing around him. He bit down on her shoulder as he shot into her, hard enough that his knees almost buckled. Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that, with him still semi-hard deep inside of her, and her naked from the waist up and the waist down.

It wasn't until they heard a door opening followed, "Cordelia? Sam?"

It was Willow, and before they could move, the redhead had saw them in their intimate state, "Oh Goddess."

Turning her head, Willow covered her eyes, "Buffy and President Bartlett sent me to find you, since you both left the party, but I'll tell them that you're coming...Oh God. Just...I'll go now."

Willow could be heard babbling as the door opened and closed, signaling her departure. Sam looked at Cordelia, who looked at him, "Cordelia Chase."

"Sam Seaborn.", he replied, unable to stop the grin from forming on his lips, "Lovely to meet you, Cordelia."

"Same here, Sam.", she said, linking her hands around his neck smiling up at him, "So, after party? Your place or mine?"


End file.
